


Crack fic gone wrong

by fallingivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingivy/pseuds/fallingivy
Summary: What's better than babysitting an OC that doesn't belong in your universe? Babysitting TWO OCs that don't belong in your universe. For reasons, two girls are suddenly at Bobby's in the middle of season 6. Started because I wanted to annoy Dean and Sam, then they got personalities and backstories and made me tell a story. Dean is going to hate them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota. January 16th, 2012, early morning. 

“What in the flying fuck!” 

The yell rang out overly loud in the field of cars and parts, reverberating across the metal carcasses. The dusting of snow all over made the whole thing look frosted and dreamy, if one dreamed of car graveyards in winter. In the distance, the top of a house stuck out above the view, its top floors boarded up, and beyond the ‘could use some curtains’ stage. The source of the yell looked around frantically. Her sunny golden blonde hair fanned out from the messy and sweaty bob in was cut to, behind a sweat band. She had tanned skin with an aristocratic nose and mouth. Her khaki coat and pants were dirty, as was the big and very full military backpack adorning her shoulders. She held a sturdy stick at the ready, obviously a walking stick, metal tipped at one end. 

“Wow.” Said a quiet breathy voice from behind her. She spun, bring up the stick to strike. It was a woman, exactly her height. She was looking off at the house in the distance with a slight surprised smile on her face of awe. Her hair covered her face, a few shades darker than her own blonde and twice as long. It fell down her black tee shirt. Her bag, also black, was held against her jeans. She turned to look at the first woman and their eyes met. Eyes that were exactly the same shade of blue-grey. The first woman nearly dropped the stick. 

“What the hell?” She gasped out. The second woman’s eyes went wide. She pointed at the other woman. 

“You could be my twin.” She said happily, but dazed. Then she frowned. “Are you a shapeshifter?” 

“Freeze!” Came a shout from a male voice to the side of them. Contrary to orders, they both turned to face the sound, the first wielding the walking stick like a weapon. There were two men, both pointing guns at them. The first woman dropped the stick, but her hands stayed where they were as her eyes opened wide in shock. The second woman recovered quickly. 

“Oh. My. Chuck.” She breathed. “I can’t believe…” She put a hand in front of her mouth. “It’s J2!” She squealed in a high pitched tone that made all of the other three wince. “I am such a fan.” She gestured at her shirt and the men looked at it. The shorter one, Dean, looked a little scared. It had his face on it. She took an aborted step towards him. Dean recovered. 

“This is a gun.” Dean reminded her roughly. She nodded absently, not taking her slightly glazed eyes off of him. She shuffled a little closer. Dean pointed the gun at the ground and squeezed off a round before bringing it back up to bear. She screamed. Then she fainted. The second woman watched this with a flinch and put her hands up in defeat, still purposely not looking scared, just interested. 

“I’m going to guess you aren’t Jared Padaleci and Jensen Ackles then.” She said overly blandly. The taller one furrowed his brow. 

“Dean, weren’t those the names of those actors…” He began. Dean let out a frustrated breath and rolled his eyes, slightly lowering his weapon. 

“Hell. Did they follow us or something?” He asked Sam, keeping the woman in his periphery.

“Doubtful.” She interrupted them. “I didn’t do this on purpose. I was hiking in Vermont 5 minutes ago.” She looked around. “And I’m guessing this isn’t 2015 anymore either.” 

“You’re from the future?” Sam asked. She shrugged. 

“Kinda?” She said. “Judging by your illustrious mane, it’s not long enough to be current.” She tilted her head and looked into his eyes enough to make him uncomfortable. “And you have your soul.” She looked his up and down appreciatively. “And all that muscle.” She licked her lips with smirk. 

“OK.” Dean said as he tried not to gag. “That’s just freaky. I don’t even know what the hell you are, and you’re perving out on my little brother.” 

“Sagittarius.” She responded dryly. “Although I always thought I was more of a Gemini.” Dean gave her a hard look. She gave a chuckle. “Garden variety human.” She held out an arm. “Test away.” She shrugged. Dean looked at Sam and indicated that he do so. Dean kept his gun trained on her while Sam splashed her with holy water and cut her with silver. She passed. Sam stepped back. 

“Doesn’t explain how you got here.” Sam reminded her. She untied her bandana from her head to cover the cut on her arm. 

“Hell. I’d love to know how I got here.” She told them honestly. “I’d love to know who she is too. I mean, I’ve got a theory, but Miss Unconscious isn’t very forthcoming.”

“What’s your theory?” Dean asked, suspiciously. 

“I’m adopted from a set of twins.” She told them with a shrug. She shot a look to Dean with an eyebrow raise. “Even you can do the math.” Dean looked slightly insulted at the implication.

“You’ve never met her?” Sam asked. She nodded. 

“Records were sealed.” She explained with a wave. Dean put the gun away. 

“I’ve got a hell of a lot of questions.” Dean asked. 

“And I’ve got a fuck ton.” She retorted. “Let’s just test her and get somewhere where I’m not freezing my metaphorical balls off.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori, or so the sarcastic twin introduced herself as, was looking through the other one’s bag while they waited for her to wake up. Sam looked over at her. 

“Isn’t a girl’s purse supposed to be sacred?” Dean asked with a smile. Tori scoffed. 

“Nothing’s sacred, ask the Pope.” She kept digging around while Dean struggled not to chuckle. She pulled out a canister of salt and a flask of holy water. “I’d say she’s a fan though.” Dean and Sam looked at the salt and shrugged with expressions that said they approved. Tori rolled her eyes. “Not normal.” She emphasized, rolling her eyes. “She’s obsessed.” She explained. Dean scoffed. 

“And you’re not?” Dean accused. Tori chuckled. 

“Not this much.” She held up a supernatural themed notebook and wallet.

“Batman bag.” Dean commented. 

“Sure, Princess.” Tori told him. “She’s a well-rounded fangirl.” She rolled her eyes again. The other girl stirred on the couch. “And now I get to find out her name.” 

“Princess?” Dean murmured, slightly offended, as they all gathered around the rousing woman. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. And then she stared at Dean. 

“Are you going to pass out again?” Tori asked, peeking her head around Dean and Sam. “Because it’s just the Winchesters.” It startled the other woman out of her staring contest with Dean. 

“Just the Winchesters!” She nearly screeched. They all winced. She noticed and lowered her tone. “How could you even say that?” She seemed genuinely offended. “They are… the best... the most… I can’t even.” She was nearly hyper ventilating. 

“Its OK.” Sam said calmly, trying to get her to calm down. “Take a deep breath.” He took one to give her an example. “You’re OK. You’re safe.” She laughed breathlessly. 

“Yeah right.” She said with fake humor. “I’m in supernatural. Safe no longer exists.” She looked around. Taking in the house and Sam’s hair, as well as Dean. “And Eve is just making her monsters and on the loose, and I bet there is no phoenix ash yet.” She took a deep breath. 

“Eve?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” She said. “The mother of all who came from Purgatory and is making monsters because she’s pissed that her alphas were being tortured and killed.”

“How do you know that?” Sam asked. 

“The same way I know your birthdays and license plates and everything.” She said, as if it was obvious. “Supernatural.” 

“We get it.” Tori said overly blandly. “You’re a fangirl.” The other woman nodded. 

“It’s Supernatural.” She said, like that explained everything. And to her it did. 

“How did you get here?” Dean asked. She looked confused. 

“I don’t know.” She said with a shrug. “I was just running some errands and bam.” She looked at her watch as if she just thought of something. “I’ve got to be home in an hour.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Sam told her kindly. 

“My mom is going to be worried sick.” She said, slightly frantic. 

“She’ll be fine.” Sam told her, trying to keep her calm. 

“You still live with your mom?” Tori said with a laugh. The other woman stopped freaking and gave her the least intimidating glare ever. 

“She’s awesome.” She told her. “You are probably the only person in this room who would turn down an opportunity to live with their mom, so don’t start.” She glared. Dean and Sam looked uncomfortable.

“Geeze.” Tori said. “Touchy much.”

“Sarcastic much?” She retorted. 

“Don’t disrespect my religion.” Tori told her airily. 

“Stop.” Dean told them both. “Just stop.” He looked at the girl on the couch. “Who are you?” She smiled at him adoringly enough to make multiple people uncomfortable. 

“Wow you’re pretty.” She breathed. Dean looked angry and uncomfortable as he glared. “I’m Beckett Quinn.” Sam blanched, as did Dean a second later. 

“Becky?” He asked. She shook her head with a grimace.

“Beckett, with a ‘T’.” She explained. She bit her lip. “Just call me Quinn. A lot of people do.” Sam relaxed a little bit.

“Moose or Not Moose?” Tori asked Quinn with a knowing smirk. Quinn looked at her, breaking her gaze at Dean. 

“Not Moose.” She said quickly. Tori smiled. 

“That means I get Moose.” She said with a smile. “I’ll have to invest in apples.”

“Rabbit food is a must.” Quinn assured her. 

“At least you already know what food to buy.” Tori quipped. Quinn laughed. Tori smirked. “You should get him cake.” Quinn looked mildly horrified. 

“You can’t give him cake!” She exclaimed. Tori started to laugh at her outraged expression. “It’s blasphemy.” Tori laughed harder. “I had just started to like you too.” Sam and Dean watched the exchange in confusion and frustration, in Dean’s case.

“Your face.” Tori said through the laughter. “It was a fucking joke.” Quinn relaxed. “Although I would love to see his face if you gave him cake and said it was the same as pie.”

“Season 7 episode 1.” Quinn responded quickly. “Sam gave him cake when he asked for pie.” 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Bobby’s voice rang through the living room. Sam and Dean turned from watching the interplay between the women in confusion. 

“Bobby.” Sam began. “I can explain.” 

“Then start.” Bobby demanded. Sam floundered. He looked to Dean. Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. 

“We were brought here by an unknown force, for an unknown reason, from an alternate future reality and know a bunch of stuff about you and your futures.” Tori said casually, picking at a hang nail. 

“You can’t just say shit like that.” Dean chastised her. Tori shrugged. 

“Why the hell not?” She defended. “It answered the question. Did you need me to cushion the blow for you, Princess?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Again with the Princess.” Dean said, getting a little angry.

“Get used to it, Princess.” She told him. “You’re the prettiest Princess here.” She smirked at him. “If you’re good, I will only use it in private.” She winked suggestively. 

“Stop flirting with Dean.” Quinn demanded. Tori shrugged. 

“I flirt with everything, sweetheart.” She told her. “The only reason I’m not flirting with your hot self is that I’m pretty sure you’re my sister, and that’s just wrong.” She shuddered. 

“Sister?” Quinn asked. Tori nodded. 

“Adopted from a set of twins, sweetheart.” She explained. “Like looking in a fun house mirror.” 

“And why are they in my house?” Bobby demanded of the boys, interrupting. 

“Because it’s cold as balls outside.” Dean said. “According to that one.” He pointed at Toni. She shrugged.

“Hey, I dressed for New England summer, not South Dakota Winter.” She glanced at her fellow lightly dressed traveler. “And Miss I-faint-at-the-sight-of-guns is worse off than me.” Quinn looked down at her tee shirt, proudly baring Dean’s face. She was momentarily glad that she hadn’t worn the Mrs. Dean Winchester one. 

“And what am I supposed to do with you?” He asked, rubbing his face. 

“I could help with Monsters and Eve and purgatory and stuff.” Quinn said. The three men looked at her. 

“How?” Bobby demanded. She swallowed. 

“Because I watched Supernatural, I know, like, everything that’s going to happen in the next 5 years or so.” Quinn spit out quickly. “I have a really good memory. And I know Latin and Greek, and a bit of Enochian.” She bit her lip. They looked from her to Tori. She shrugged. 

“I’m not caught up.” She admitted. “Been out and about having a life. I watched it during recoup days.” She admitted. “Missed a lot.” She shrugged. “I’m more likely to remember how to kill something, cuz knives.” She huffed out a laugh. “I can hold my own in a fight.” She said confidently.

“You sure of that?” Dean asked. She smirked at him. 

“Why Princess, wanna go?” She offered, cocking her hip. Sam put a hand on Dean as he stepped forward.

“Later Dean.” Sam warned. 

“Wouldn’t want you to break a nail.” She stage whispered. Dean stepped forward again. 

“Enough.” Bobby said. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you unless I ask ya a question.” He pointed at Tori. “We clear?” She nodded. 

“We’re crystal, sir.” She told him giving him a little salute, a touch too accurate to be casual. She sat on the couch by Quinn, legs spread out casually to either side. He turned to Quinn.

“You sure you remember?” He asked her. She nodded. 

“I memorize things.” She told him. “Charts, dates, names.” She swallowed. “It’s a gift and a curse. I could recite pi to 500 places at one point.” She shrugged. “I just memorize things. The exorcism, histories, dates, places. Everything. Anything.” She looked around at the building excitedly. “And this is so close to the show its crazy. I mean, a few things are moved around, but it’s all minor.” She touched the couch with a reverent hand. She looked over at the boarded up window and wall. “And I guess that is from the transportation to the alternate reality.” Dean and Sam looked over. 

“Alternate reality?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah.” Quinn told them. “The one where you’re actors.” She watched them look at each other. 

“Oh yeah!” Tori began starting to crack up. “You…” Bobby sent her a look that had her shutting up. She shut her mouth, pretended to zip it, and let out a long breath through her nose. 

“You saw that?” Sam asked. Tori nodded with a smirk on her face, holding in a laugh. Quinn nodded as well. 

“Balthazar and Castiel sent you there as a diversion.” She explained. “So they could get the weapons.” Dean nodded. 

“Do you know what his plans are?” Dean asked. Quinn nodded, but bit her lip. 

“But…” She began. 

“But what?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“But if I tell you now, it could mess up the future horribly and everyone could die.” She said quickly. “Like the world, everyone.” 

“You don’t know that.” Sam told her. She swallowed. 

“Tell them.” Tori said, taking a quick look at Bobby for permission to speak. “Hell, more info is always a good thing.” 

“I can’t.” She said after a moment.

“You won’t.” Tori spat. “Be honest, at least.” She looked away from her sister in disgust.

“I can’t.” She repeated. “Not yet.” 

“You need to tell us.” Dean said trying to be intimidating. “We could make you talk.” Quinn flinched. Tori bristled. 

“You lay a finger on her and I will break it.” She promised evenly, making Dean raise an eyebrow. “I don’t remember how or why, or anything, but Castiel went all crazy possessed.” Quinn hit her.

“Stop.” She told her putting a hand up in warning. 

“Nope.” Tori said. “I am not you.” She turned back to the men. “Just watch him. I can’t remember why exactly. Didn’t watch all of season 6. Season 7 was dick jokes.”

“Dick jokes?” Sam asked incredulously. Tori nodded. 

“Dick was a leviathan. They got released because reasons I don’t remember. Then hunting Dick.” 

“And how do we hunt Dick?” Dean asked wryly. Tori held in a laugh with a twisted smile. 

“We could just put the Princess in short shorts.” She offered. Dean scowled. She laughed, but sobered at Bobby’s look. “Borax hurts them. Nothing kills them, except this thing that Crowley knows how to make.”

“Crowley’s dead.” Sam told her.

“So not dead.” Tori said. Quinn hit her. “Ow?” She asked. “A. To say you hit like a girl would be an insult to girls everywhere. And B. Ow?” 

“Revealing the future causes consequences.” Quinn told her. 

“Too fucking bad.” Tori said with a shrug. “I’d rather go out in the fight I know I’m fighting.” 

“Hell yeah.” Dean seconded. Sam approved. Quinn looked torn, but resolute. 

Nothing more immediately useful was shared. Quinn shut her trap like Fort Knox. They eventually were put on camping cots in the living room, having proved that they weren’t monsters. They settled in for the night, Quinn passing out in minutes, leaving Tori to stare at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Where’s the other one?” Dean asked himself as he stepping into the living room. Quinn was still asleep, as it wasn’t even 7 yet. The cot Tori had used was empty. Dean started to get angry and annoyed. He heard the door slam and turned to see Sam coming in after his run, followed by Tori. Dean grumbled to himself.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Tori wished him cheerily, grabbing a cup of coffee.

“You should have left a note.” Dean told Sam, ignoring Tori’s comment. Sam rolled his eyes and pointed at the table, where there was a folded piece of paper. Dean grumbled some more but took the coffee cup that Sam extended. Tori was still in the same jacket and pants from the night before, still dirty and noticeably sweaty. She peeled off the jacket, throwing it on the floor by her cot before kneeling next to Quinn’s cot. 

“Wake-y Wake-y.” She said, poking Quinn’s shoulder. “Dean’s gonna take his shirt off.” Quinn struggled awake with an unintelligible mess of syllables. 

“Wha?” Quinn grumbled. She rubbed bleary eyes and opened them. Then opened them wide in shock. “Oh!” 

“There we are.” Tori said as Quinn sat up straight in the cot. Tori reached behind her and grabbed a mug of coffee. “I assume you didn’t want to run this morning, because you tried to punch me, so I bring you coffee, as an offering of peace and friendship.” Quinn grabbed the mug with wide eyes. Tori smirked. “Great! Now you’re stuck with me. We’re besties.” Quinn looked at her a little weird but just started drinking the coffee while staring at Dean’s back as he did the same. Tori rolled her eyes. “If you stare at him too hard, he will catch fire.” Quinn was startled at the whispered comment. Tori winked at her. “Onward to breakfast.” Tori jumped up off her knees to a crouch and stood to walk over to the kitchen. 

“I could have used that warning yesterday.” Dean said, pointing out her shirt. Tori looked at it and shrugged. 

“Sarcasm is free. I’m not allowed to offer you any of the good services.” She told him with a wink. “If you want to know about the others, Sammmy-kins here can sample them for you.” She winked at the man. Sam cringed back. 

“How did you manage to run with her doing that to you?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head. 

“Running and talking is hard, Dean.” Sam told him. “Especially if you are doing it right.” 

“And I do it right.” Tori quipped, tone bordering on suggestive. She smirked over the top of her mug at Sam. “Ain’t that right Stud-ley.” 

“My stomach doesn’t feel good.” Quinn groaned, from the library. 

“Quite right.” Tori agreed. She faced Dean. “Feed me Seymour.” She ordered. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“Does it look like I’m your personal servant?” Dean asked. Tori raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth. “Don’t answer that.” He sighed and opened a cabinet. 

“Thank you Dean.” Quinn told him quietly, sleep still clinging to her voice as she entered the kitchen. “I can help.” She put her empty mug down and held out her hands. 

“Pancakes aren’t complicated.” He told her before turning around. He looked down at her with a frown. “Go put some pants on.” She looked down at herself, realized she was only wearing her tee shirt and pink underwear, went bright red, and fled with a squeak. Tori burst out laughing. Sam was still looking away from the library with slightly pink cheeks. Tori laughed louder.

“At least I don’t have to worry about me sister’s virtue.” She huffed out. “The likely-hood of that happening is zilch.” She smiled and shook her head as she grabbed Quinn’s abandoned cup and took it to the sink. She started washing it absently. 

“There’s a dishwasher right there.” Sam pointed out. Tori shrugged and loaded it in, then grabbed her own half full one. 

“Getting blind in my old age.” Tori admitted casually. They heard Bobby coming down the hall. Sam grabbed a mug and filled it, and was ready to hand Bobby his coffee as he walked in. Bobby grunted in thanks. He watched Dean gathering breakfast ingredients, then looked Tori over. She toasted him silently with her mug. Quinn came back into the room with pants on, not making eye contact.

“So what the hell are we going to do with the two of you?” Bobby asked. Tori shrugged. 

“I can help.” Quinn told him. “If there’s a hunt that I recognize, I can give you info. Plus I’m really good at studying. And I do know some future stuff. And I will tell you. But if I tell you some things before Eve dies, then bad things will happen.” Bobby grunted. 

“I think we can handle it.” Sam told her. She shook her head with a frown. 

“No.” She disagreed. “I can’t tell you yet. When she’s dead.” Toni Hurrumphed. 

“Excuses.” She tisked. “If I knew, I’d tell.” She told them. “But I haven’t seen much past the apocalypse that wasn’t. Most of my other knowledge is second hand.” She smirked, glancing at Dean. “I did see the musical episode though.” Quinn smiled hugely. “God that was crack.” She muttered lowly, so Quinn wouldn’t hear. Both Dean and Sam did though. 

“Oh my god!” Quinn squealed. “That was amazing.” She focused in on Toni. “Please tell me you know the songs?” She begged. 

“I might be able to hum a bar or two.” Tori said glancing at Dean with a smirk. “You should sing them for Dean. I’m sure he’d love them.” Quinn looked excitedly to Dean, but her face fell at his thunderous expression. 

“Don’t encourage her.” Sam told Tori softly. Tori chuckled quietly. 

“I’ll think about it.” Tori promised disingenuously, just as softly. 

“What can you contribute?” Dean asked her accusatorily, rounding on her. “She’s got knowledge, what exactly have you got?” Tori shrugged. 

“A background in construction. It’s fun and useful.” She admitted. “I could help patch up that hole in a couple of days with a spare set of hands and the right tools.” She said, indicating the hole in the library room wall. “My dad’s a marine; I can shoot a gun and take a hit.” She bit her lip in thought. “That’s about it, I guess.” 

“You’re basically a newbie.” Dean threw at her, looking to hit hard. She shrugged in agreement. 

“Fair enough.” She admitted. “Shouldn’t take too long to train me up.” 

“Why should we trust you out there?” Dean bit out.

“Then take me on a salt and burn to test me, and watch me, Princess.” She said exasperated. “Or toss me out into the street, ‘cause at this point I’m probably going to hunt no matter what, and I’m going to be bugging the crap out of my sister.” 

“We’ll see.” Sam said at last. Tori failed to keep in all of her frustrated sigh. “In any case, we’ve got to help you get some more clothes and things.” Quinn perked up.

“Shopping?” She asked. “I would love to have more than one pair of pants.” She smiled. Dean cringed at the thought of shopping with them. 

“Tomorrow.” Dean suggested. “Let’s see what they know, figure out what they need first.” 

“I’ve got the dough.” Tori promised. “I’ve got a bracelet that’ll sell well.” Sam and Dean looked at her. “Provided you two can help by looking intimidating while I sell it.” 

“How much?” Sam asked. 

“Couple thousand.” She said with a shrug. There was a bit of a double take. “Trust fund baby.” 

“I’m not dealing with this right now.” Dean told her.

“That’s down right sensible.” Tori said in a mockingly surprised tone. Dean glared at her. 

“Blow me.” Dean told her. She smirked.

“Quinn wouldn’t approve, Tiger.” Tori winked. “But I guarantee it would have been a memorable experience.”


End file.
